ultiment crossover challenge
by NegativeNephilm
Summary: this is the ultiment crossover chalenge to see the terms and the plot come on inside.


_Anyway hey I'm negativenephlim a new fanfiction writer. I need to see how it's done to make a story(I mostly have ideas but no way to act on them!) any way I want to see how a writer deals with stress and deadlines._

_So here's the challenge I made the plot for the ultimate crossover but you have to come up with the details and chapters, here's the rules _

_You have to self-insert or make an oc from our "world"_

_The self-insert/oc has to be a guy_

_He has to have at least one love interest in each "world"_

_this has to have a massive harem._

_Lemons are required_

_You cannot change the basic outline but you can add what you want_

_The self-insert/oc has to follow attitude I made._

_Must not be to much of a pervert_

_Give me credit_

_Have fun _

_**Basic outline**_

Characters:

Name-Child of Chaos/Juubi okami no yami / prince of blades/ Dragonborn

Physical Age-16-19

Mental age-16-19/16-21

Skills-none / master swordsman, expert gunslinger, master in all forms of martial arts

Personality-lazy, sarcastic, sneaky, and a good guy / driven, sarcastic, easy-going, clever, sneaky, wise, a good guy

Likes-hanging out, relaxing, reading, and helping people / hanging out, training, helping people, learning new techniques.

Dislikes-arrogant assholes and bastards who hurt people we care about!

Worlds/times visited-

Mindscape-to learn that I amthe reincarnation of the juubi no okami with the blessing of power.

Sent to after I found out the truth

Rosario + vampire

To fully unlock my bloodlines

Naruto

Overlord

Skyrim

Devil may cry

Fable

God of war

To increase power:

Infamous

Prototype

The darkness

Kingdom hearts universe

Demon king daimyo

Fullmetal alchemist

Dragonball gt

Bleach

Chronicle

Prince of Persia

To increase experience:

Assassin's creed

JAK trilogy

HOTD-High school Of TheDead

Resident evil (game version 4 to 5)

Sekirei

Fallout3

Mortal Kombat

Samurai girls

Dishonored

Bulletstorm

To find the way back home:

To love ru

Heaven's lost property

Love hina

Shuffle

Chobits

Princess resurrection

My bride is a mermaid

Inuyasha

Nabari

Dead island (plus dead island riptide)

Plus Fracture to snatch some their terrain deforming weapons and reform America to the state it was originally in.

Main weapons -

Rosario + Vampire: _Fates Destroyer/Naomi_-

Naruto: _Nindo_- Fates Destroyer with chakra running thru it, blade becomes a katana with crack running down the blade on one side of the crack the blade is blue with the kanji for kami on it on the other side red with the kanji Shinigami on it. When the blood of my enemies fills the crack the whole blade becomes red and the markings turns into the kanji of death, Shinigami then comes and eats the souls of all my enemies. When I allow my blood to fill the crack the whole blade becomes blue and the markings turns into the kanji for sacrifice. Kami comes and heals me and my friends. When the crack is filled with both the blood of me and my enemies the crack the blade becomes purple and the markings turns into the kanji for unity both Shinigami and kami come and wipe out all my enemies and heal all my allies._Kusangi_ – blade I took from killing orchimaru has same abilities as anime but is summoned when I shoot it out of my arm.

Overlord: _Overlordgauntlet_-

Skyrim: _Dragonsoul amulet_- Amulet made from the blood,souls and weapons of each of the deadric princes, made in the skyforge by talos and blessed by the nine divines. Contains the souls of alduin and the first dragonborn. Allows me to absorb the souls of my enemies, when enough souls are absorbed becomes armor made from the scales of alduin with the strength and power of each of the deadric princes mixed in.

Devil may cry:_Force Edge__- /__Rebellion__- /__Yamato__- /_

Fable: _Sword of aeons_-

God of war: all of kratosweapons but they are sealedI only start off with the ones from the first god of war, after I mastered them then I can use the ones from the second god of war, after I mastered them then I can use the ones from the third game, after I master them I can use the blade of Olympus.

Infamous: _Raikiri_-_Fates Destroyer_ with the ray spheres power coursing thru it; blade becomes anivory broadsword that has no metal running down the middle and thunder crackling in the middle. When stabbed in in an electrical source the blade drains the source till it's completely incased in lightning. When raisedin the air a huge lightning strike hits the blade like a lightning rod, the electricity builds up till it explodes like the ray sphere except it only affects those who wish to harm me or my friends.

Prototype: _Viral Cleaver_-_Fates Destroyer_ That has the virus running thru it, Blade becomes a huge claymorethat has blood seeping from it, metal turns black and decayed like infected skin and a single eye that's closed is on the handle of the blade. Whenever the blade kills someone it consumes them, every time it consumes the eye opens a little, when the eye is completely open when thrown in the air, then it reaches out with tendrilsgrabbing and pulling together enemies till it reaches its limit and explodes.

The darkness: _Chaos_- _Fates Destroyer_ with the darkness running thru it, blade becomes a pure black katana with shadows all around it that eats away all light around it. The blade absorbs the shadow of everything it kills, that power builds up till I use it to completely darken the area then I use the darkness in people's hearts to show them their worst nightmares and relive their most painful memories, plus when I stab the shadow of anything alive I absorb their shadow and can control them until their shadow grows back. _Abyss_- A pure black automatic handgun with a heart indicatorthat never needs to reload and shoots bullets of the purest abysmal darkness of my heart. Whenever an enemy is killed with this pistol their hearts darkness is absorbed into the gun filling the heart indicator a little bit when the indicator is full it turns into a minigun and blasts every enemy around.

Kingdom hearts universe: _Nephlim_ – a keyblade the blade is silver similar to kingdom key except the teeth of the blade was double one on the front and back. The handle is grey and the guard is made of mithril with ebony and ivory designs and runes. The blade has ebony runes running up one side with ivory runes on the other. There is an inscription on the blade "_Death can't stop me, the darkness couldn't corrupt me and the light will not blind me. I am my own forever and alone." _The keychain is a heart made from mithril with wings. One wing is made of ebony and resembles a raven's wing. The other is made of ivory and resembles a dove's wing. There is a crack made of silver running down the middle of the heart.

Demon king daimyo: _Demons Revenge_- Fates Destroyer with demonic mana running thru it, blade becomes a Greatsword, handle becomes femur bones fused together hilt and guard becomes a silver demon with his arms reaching out. The eyes are hollow with a blue flame inside. The mouth is open with red mist coming out. The blade is dark blue with dark purple lightning bouncing off of it and ancient demonic writing on it. There's a hole in the middle, levitating in the hole is a purple orb. Every time the blade draws blood it's absorbed into the orb making it darker and bigger till it fills the hole and becomes pure black then the lightning turns blood red .I stab the blade in in the ground causing dust to rise up around me, the mist then covers the whole area and when all enemies arein the mist the orb discharges sending black and red lightning thru the mist killing all enemies inside.

Fullmetal alchemist: _Automail arm_ (with some adjustments) - basically the same design but the metal is pure black adamentium (becomes refigured in the assassin's creed world) and is self-repairing._Fire alchemy glove_- same design except the glove is black and the writing was blue withwhite flames coming out.

Dragonball GT: _Warrior's soul_- _Fates Destroyer_ with KI coursing thru it, blade becomes a greatsword with a red blade with 7 indentions in it. The guard is a cloud; the handle is a dragon that's poking thru the cloud with the blade coming out of its mouth like fire. When the dragonballs balls are placed in the indentions the dragon's eyes turn red and the blade turns into a blue flame that becomes a fire whip. Can only be used when all dragonballs are assembled. When deactivated the blade turns back to normal and the dragon balls fall out the holes

Bleach:_Benikage_: made when a piece of my soul split when I land on that worlda zanpacto with an obsidian blade, a pure gray hilt, and a black ribbon that covers it. To unlock power must call out the chant ''_**rise from the shadows and destroy the darkness that made you…Benikage!'' **_black lightning goes around the blade making it longer and wider till it become a blade made of pure darkness. To use my banki I have to yell banki and stab the blade into my heart, The blade turns blood-red and I do to then my body falls into and is consumed my shadow turning it red and black with the blade stuck in the ground in the shadow then the black part rises up and shows me wearing a pure black outfit and a blindfold I grab my blade as it absorbs the red part turn the blade red with bloody miasma drifting off of it when I take of the blindfold my eyes are pure black then a red slit appears I become faster, stronger and really brutal. When I put the blindfold on I revert back into my regular form.

Chronicle:_Revenge__-_ sword forged from my mind, connected to my emotions and changes form depending on what mood I'm in.

Prince of Persia: _Sands renewal_- _Fates Destroyer_ with the power of the sands running thru it, Blade becomes a shortsword that has a blade the color of sand, the handle is the same as the dagger of time. Where the handle meets the blade there is an hourglass, Whenever the blade kills someone blood-red sand collects in the bottom of the hourglass when the bottom is filled I can flip the hourglass over which will stops time till the sand runs out.

Powers gained-

Rosario + vampire: Makai vampire abilities- base abilities and form.

Naruto: ultimate blood line, becoming the next Juubi, and knowledge of all jutsu.

Overlord:awakens archon blood, becomes new overlord.

Skyrim: awakens dragon born heritage, all skills 100%, all spells, learns all shouts (after killing the old dragonborn when he goes crazy from power, when killed his soul and all his knowledge is passed onto me.

Fable: Becomes the prince of blades, awakens jack of blades blood.

Infamous: ray sphere powers.

Prototype: infected with the virus and joins Alex mercer (1st game).Then fights against and consumes Alex mercer (2nd game).

The darkness: chosen container of the darkness.

Kingdom hearts universe: the keyblade plus all of sora's abilities and powers.

Demon king daimyo: the power to control mana and the abilities of the demon king.

Fullmetal alchemist: Ed's alchemic powers plus become a living philosopher's stone.

Sayian bloodline infused into mine, Sayian abilities, original technique soul eclipse Kamehameha.

Bleach: Ability to use spiritual pressure and gains a zanpacto.

Prince of Persia:time and dijiin powers.

It basically starts off as a normal day,and then all of a sudden the sky turns black and cloudy even though it was sunny out. A man flashed from out of nowhere on top of my school. He looks around then says yes this will be the perfect place to raises his hands creature of all shapes and sizes come out of the ground. I didn't believemy eyes some of these creatures came from video games I've monsters went to work attacking, killing, and caging people all around me. one came at me, right before it got to me the man stopped it. He said he wanted to deal with me himself, he walked slowly towards me and said he was going the enjoy killing the spawn of chaos.I looked at him like he was crazy. I said I have to no idea what you're talking about. He handed me a sword and said fight me. I grabbed the sword,it was a regular katana. He says yes die with honor .He swiped at me with his sword and then went to brutally humiliate me. I had cuts all over my body and a gash on my head making blood leak into my eyes I saw him coming at me with one last strike. I put up the best defense I could in my beaten state as he hit my blade I felt myself pushed through the brick walls of my lunchroom except I didn't land passed out I see a graveyard and a man with glowing eyes.


End file.
